


Abstain

by misura



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Community: springkink, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsui never said 'no'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstain

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted February 2008
> 
> prompt: _Agon/Unsui: dub-con, incest – Unsui hadn't given Agon an outright 'no' in years_

Unsui hadn't given Agon an outright 'no' in years, and Agon knew that wasn't likely to change any time soon - not because Unsui was afraid of him (which would have spoilt things in such a big way that Agon rather imagined he might have killed Unsui for it, for all that he might have regretted it a little later, because twin-brothers didn't exactly come thirteen in a dozen) but for some reason Agon couldn't quite seem to put his finger on or wrap his mind around; it intrigued and attracted him, kept him coming back for another taste, so to speak.

It wasn't love - Unsui might love him with all the dutifulness of a brother, but he rarely showed it, and Agon knew quite well that there was a world of difference between looking at someone and knowing they were tied to you by blood and looking at someone and knowing you wanted to fuck their brains out (or wanted for them to fuck your brains out). It wasn't lust either.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, toying with the knife he wouldn't be using, not tonight he didn't think so, although of course he could always change his mind.

Unsui said nothing.

"Do you want me to stop?" Agon repeated.

(Unsui hadn't given Agon an outright 'no' in years, but then, he never said 'yes' either.)


End file.
